What Bright Side?
by GreeGreePro
Summary: Ruby has had a horrible day and needs help. She takes up her night trying to think, but Skull Boy offers help instead of her brain-strain. Will they find the bright side? R&R! SBxRG
1. Weird day

**Hi! Susie here, making my first ever *shouting* RUBY GLOOM FIC!!!! *applause* Thank ya, thank ya. Lol, anyway, there WILL be SBxRG. There will be more chapters in the future, but school and stuff can get in the way. So it'll be up at about 2-6 AM because 10 PM is usually when I upload these things! :D anyway, if you have ideas or suggestions, please review. Thanks, and enjoy! Again, as I've said before, **

**PLEASE EXCUSE MY STUPID MIND IF I MISSPELL SOMETHING AND/OR PUNCTUATION IS INCORRECT!!!!!! **

**Mmk, I'm done XD R&R!!!**

* * *

Ruby was writing in her journal about her day. It had been a long, exhausting day and Ruby was cozy in her chair, sitting by the crackling fire with her kitty, Doom, sitting straight across from her. She loved her little Doom kitty and her would yawn and stretch every now and then, almost as if he was _trying_ to make her giggle during every five minutes. It was now night-time and everyone was asleep, as far as she knew, and was thinking about the beginning of her day.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Hi again, it's Ruby. Of course, you should have already known this, but if someone's been reading in here, please, go away. Anyway, my day started off quite weird. I woke up much later than everyone. Normally, I'm the first one up. Weird, huh? Later after breakfast, Doom did a little-business on my bed. She behaves so well! I wonder what could have made her do something like that. But to top it off, at the end of my day, Iris __**actually**__ convinced me into bungee –jumping with her! I hurled, no seriously, hurled as in barf. Chunks flew everywhere! Well, I guess it's just one of those days, huh? Well, I'll write again tomorrow. Good night…_

_ Love, Ruby Gloom XOXO_

Ruby closed her journal and let out a big sigh. She laid back in her chair as Doom jumped into her lap and began to purr. This made Ruby giggle and she began to pet her little Doom kitty. The clock's bell rang and Ruby had noticed it was now eleven 'o clock. She didn't feel like moving from her perfect spot. She smiled and pulled out a book.

Ruby looked up at the clock after finishing a few chapters and saw it was five 'til twelve. She closed the book and laid back against her chair. She tried to relax and make herself think of a bright side to her day.

"Aren't you tired?" A voice came from behind her.

Ruby's heart skipped a beat as she turned her terrified body toward the boy behind her. It was none other than Skull Boy. He smiled at her and she smiled back and gave out a relieved sigh.

"Crap, did I scare you?" Skull Boy asked.

"Yeah, just a little. I'm okay, though." Ruby gave a reassuring smile.

He asked if he could sit with her and she said yes. Skull Boy smiled again and took the seat across from her. There was silence for a while and the twelve 'o clock bell rang. Skull Boy looked up at the clock and then back at Ruby.

"So, what're you doing down here, anyway?" Skull Boy asked, breaking the silence.

"I was just writing about my day in my journal."

"Really? Can I see?" He asked, reaching for the book.

"How's about no?" Ruby said, playfully slapping away his hand.

"Okay, fine,"

"Sorry, but I hate people reading my journal."

"Oh, its fine, no worries"

"But, I _can_ tell you about my day," Ruby said with a playful smile.

"And I would gladly listen,"

Ruby told him about all the bad day she had. She left out a few things that she put in her journal. Skull Boy listened with full attention and didn't divide it.

"Bummer" Skull Boy said.

"Yeah," Ruby said.

…Silence…

"So…" Skull Boy expected something from her.

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"Don't you always have a bright side?" Skull Boy asked.

"Uh, I haven't quite figured that out yet." Ruby blushed.

"You haven't?!" Skull Boy was shocked.

"Erm, yeah…Heh, heh," Ruby was embarrassed. "C-Can you help me, Skull Boy?"

Skull Boy smiled at his friend. She always helped him through tough situations. Ruby was his shield from any sadness. She made him feel like he had a family. Almost as if he didn't need one as much as his friends.

"Of course I will, Ruby," Skull Boy told her with a smile.

Ruby felt warm inside. Before she knew it, she was grasping him tightly in an amazingly huge hug. He hugged back and they got to thinking about what it could be.

* * *

**OH YEA! RUBY GLOOM RULEZ! XD Yea, my fave is SBxRG. I guess you can tell that I can't learn how to type something more "romantic" and just a bit gushy. I'll get to working on it. R&R!!!!!!!!**


	2. Interesting breakfast

**Hi! :D I'm continuing this because I really like writing it! X) lol, so I'm thinking about uploading one chap to each story PER night. I might fall asleep after this, that's why I'm writing now. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired… lolz, but I can write! XD anywayz, here's chappie two of "Ruby Gloom: What Bright Side?"! BTW, I already know the bright side, you just have to figure it out on your own until I get there ;)**

* * *

Ruby and Skull Boy had gone to bed after about an hour of thinking. Still, nothing came. Ruby woke up first out of all the people in the house. She came downstairs and brought Mr. Buns with her, followed by Doom Kitty. Once Ruby got to the kitchen, she looked in the fridge to find some milk. As soon as she got out, Mr. Buns had already made pancakes. She and her kitty sat at the table to eat.

"Hi, Ruby!" A young Cyclopes exclaimed, entering the room, still in pajamas.

"Hi, Iris," Ruby calmly and happily said.

"So, how was your night?" Iris asked, taking some pancakes and a seat.

"Assumable," Ruby sighed.

"What happened?" Iris asked concerned.

"I couldn't find a bright side to my day yesterday," Ruby sadly told her friend.

This made Iris gasp. She couldn't believe that RUBY GLOOM couldn't find a bright side. Her last name may be Gloom, but she definitely isn't gloomy! Iris thought about her throwing up yesterday and apologized for it. Ruby forgave her an told her that wasn't the only bad part. Ruby told her about how she and Skull Boy stayed up all night together, but Iris didn't allow her to.

"Ooo, you and Skull Boy, huh," Iris teased.

"Yeah, so," Ruby began to blush a bit.

"All night, Ruby, Skull Boy," Iris cocked her brow.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me Iris." Ruby lied.

"Mhm, right…" Iris smirked.

Ruby began to eat her pancakes, followed by giggles from Iris. A strike of lightning came as Misery entered the room.

"Hi, Misery," Ruby and Iris said to her.

"Hi," Misery smiled, getting some pancakes.

"So, did you hear that Ruby and Skull Boy stayed up all night together last night?" Iris asked Misery.

"Really?" Misery asked.

"Yea," Ruby said.

"What time did you both go to bed?" Misery asked again.

"About one AM or something around that," Ruby whispered.

"Wow…" Iris and Misery said.

Almost, as if on cue, Skull Boy entered the room. He also grabbed some pancakes and took the seat next to Ruby. This caused her to blush even more, but not enough for him to see.

"Hey, guys," Skull Boy said.

"Hi," They greeted him.

Silence came on after that. Just for a while. But then Skull Boy said something…

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**OOOOO Cliffy XD hope u liked it.**


	3. Alone?

**Ok, I ALWAYS forget the disclaimers! DX So here it is!!! *drum roll***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO RUBY GLOOM!**

**Yay, it happened! Lol. Anyways, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. ^^; time sorta got away from me. So, here's the next chapter!!!**

* * *

Skull Boy had something to say.

"Ruby, could I talk too you?" Skull Boy asked.

"Uh, sure," Ruby answered.

They walked into the main room and sat down in their usual spots. Doom jumped into Ruby's lap and stroked her head against Ruby's waist. Ruby settled her down and Doom laid softly into her owners lap. Ruby didn't pay much attention after Doom had settled. Her eyes were focused on Skull Boy, who was waiting patiently for Doom to stop her purring.

"So, uh, what did you wanna say?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I was going to tell you that-" Skull Boy was cut off by Iris jumping into the room.

"Hi!" She yelled.

"Iris, could we have a moment alone, please?" Skull Boy asked.

"Sure," Iris yelled, jumping back out.

"Anyways, I was going to tell-ask you if, maybe, um, you would want to go somewhere with me?" Skull Boy blushed.

"What, you mean like on a date, right?" Ruby asked.

Doom opened an eye to peek at her young friend.

"Yeah," He blinked.

"I'd love too," Ruby said.

"Great!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**Ok, so I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it was so short! It's about 12 AM over here and I am SO tired. ^^; more next time!**


End file.
